Future Heirs Chapter
by sangoscourage
Summary: During an intense battle with Naraku, a pair of inu demon siblings come to help them. It is soon found out that they are the children of Sesshoumaru; and who is their mother. And why do they stay close to her and and keep them near their father? Rated T for safety. Hopefully this will will go on as it shows on the page.
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha Future Heirs Chapter One Note: Rusty14 has allowed me to adopt her story since she is not planning on carrying on with it for now. I hope I can keep up to her standard and keep the story interesting. When you review, give her full credit for this first chapter.

Naraku sent out a wave of strong wind at the group. Shippo and Rin got separated from their parental figures and were now in Naraku's sight together. Kagome had been sent flying in Sesshomaru's direction as he caught her placing his nose close to her to check if she was hurt, he was satisfied that she wasn't.

Kagome was turning to check the dog demon as he looked to find their pups. He growled when he saw them being cornered by Naraku, as they tried to hide for cover.

Kagome followed his line of vision and gasped in shock and fear for her son. She quickly grabbed her bow and arrow as Sesshomaru grabbed Tenseiga, Kikyo and Inuyasha got their weapons ready to attack. Naraku turned and smirked.

"Well, well look at what we have here" he said with a chuckle. Upon instinct Kikyo and Kagome sent their arrows flying with the two fang attacks following right behind.

Naraku growled as he tried to block the attack succeeding only somewhat. Angered, he sent out another wave of energy at the weakened four.

Shooting forward, Naraku left the two terrified children behind him. Naraku grabbed Kagome by her hair and Sesshomaru's hackles raised. He had the instinctual need to protect her like she was a part of the pack, but she wasn't and he knew that. Despite that, his fear for her safety remained. He knew he couldn't attack with Kagome near the vile creature. The Western Lord did not understand the pull he had towards the strange miko. On any other day and during their normal interactions, he usually could care less about her. Recently she had become more tolerable, however that did not explain the drop of his stomach or the rapid beating of his heart when he thought of her in danger. He could not fathom why it happened in the heat of the moment, nor did he have the time to mull over it during the battle.

"Do you care for her Sesshomaru? For this human girl?" Naraku asked as Sesshomaru growled at not being able to help her without hurting her by accident. Naraku threw her to the ground and laughed at the sight. "A priestess and the Lord of the Western Lands bowing at my feet, this is how it'll be from now on," Naraku said as Kagome was pulled closer by Sesshomaru.

"The Lord of the Western Lands will never bow to the likes of you," a girl's voice rung out from behind them. The four turned around to see two young kids, a male helping Sango and Miroku on Kilala who just watched them carefully. Rin and Shippo were right beside the girl clinging to her legs while the girl's golden eyes traveled over the group accessing their wounds.

"What did you say girl?" Naraku questioned as he glared at her.

"I need to repeat myself? Fine I said no Lord of the Western Lands will ever bow down to the likes of you! Never has happened and never will happen!" the girl growled as Shippo and Rin were picked up by the male to be placed on Kilala as well.

Naraku lunged for them but grasped air when the male silently shot from the girl's side and attacked Naraku head on. Sesshomaru got a good look at them both now. He could tell that they were siblings by their looks and smells. But what caught his attention were the marks on their foreheads, the trademarks of the Western Lands, the crescent moon and the strips on their cheeks.

The male knocked Naraku back, shocking the group but not his sister; she had already walked around the group checking their wounds. The boy was able to dodge all of Naraku's attacks before attacking the demon harder. The girl sighed as she watched from her knelt position near Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Enough Ichiro, end this," the girl commanded as the boy kicked Naraku away from him before pulling out two daggers and leapt behind him. Startling Naraku and slashing his back before leaping away, Ichiro smirked. Naraku turned to attack but stopped. He turned and searched the shadows of the forest when he heard growling from the trees.

A black blur shot from the trees and made Naraku hit the ground as Ichiro just moved to the side. He turned to the girl who held out her hand as a Naginata with a Kusarigama attached appeared in her right hand.

The large black creature showed to be a Nekomata; it was pure black and had a blue cross marking directly between its eyes. It had blue tips on the tails and a trio of stripes on each leg around the ankles. It growled and stared Naraku down when he moved to get up.

"Enough girl, let him up. He won't die the coward's way, he'll die our way," the girl commanded as the cat hissed but nodded moving closer to Ichiro.

Naraku got up. "You think you can beat me?" he asked laughing like a madman.

She raised her weapon, the Naginata in her left and the Kusa in her right, she quickly lunged for him before doing a side-sweep and throwing the chain at him.

Naraku tried to dodge before he winced in pain, "my brother's poison is seeping through your veins from his daggers. You shouldn't have let him cut you, Ran attacks by the smell on her target." The girl said as Naraku dove for her only for her to dodge to the left close to her brother who smirked. She dove at Naraku cutting his chest before jumping away from him.

"Quite leaping away, damn it!" He shouted in irritation while she just smirked.

"You have to do better than that," she simply said as she started spinning the Kusa by the chain. "We're finished," she said as they attacked head on. They stood minutes later as Naraku was cut open and was dead before he hit the ground. Ichiro came to his sister's side as the others warily inched closer after standing up.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked the kids, as their cat, Ran, flamed and appeared as a small kitten.

"I am known as Kimiko, this is my younger twin Ichiro and our companion Ran." Kimiko introduced themselves to the group as Ran climbed up to her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru commanded the question.

Kimiko sighed, "we're your son and daughter from the future."


	2. Chapter 2

InuYasha

Future Heirs

Chapter Two

Description of the twins:

Kimiko:

Hair: a light grey, a whitish grey tone

Eyes: Gold in the center, brown around the gold

Height: 5' 6"

Character: gentle and kind like her mother, but when called to fight, she fights to win.

Ichiro:

Hair: white like his father's

Eyes: Brown in the center, gold around the brown

Character: quiet, soft spoken, very connected to his sister, works well with his sister in a fight. They are hard to beat.

"So you are both Lord Sesshomaru's children? Do you know of your mother?"Miroku asked as Kimiko walked next to Kilala's head with Sango in front of him.

Ichiro was helping Kagome walk as she had sustained an injury when InuYasha had fallen on her. Kinana was carrying Kikyo with Shippo and Rin while Inuyasha walked next to her. Their father was leading them to his palace as it was close by.

Everyone was in shock when they learned of the heritage of the children.

"There's no way you can be Sesshomaru's children!" Inuyasha shouted pointing at a twitching Kimiko. She stared at him in slight anger.

"Do not dismiss what my sister claims" Ichiro's quiet voice said as he stood beside her. He smirked slightly to himself. He knew his sister had their mother's power to sit InuYasha, as she seemed to want to. But that would give things away. They didn't need to know any more right now.

"Do our appearances not tell of our father?" Kimiko asked, wondering if the stupid hanyou needed his eyes checked. She turned her head away before Inuyasha could examine their appearances again. Ichiro wasn't facing him, so he was out of luck there.

"I still don't understand who would want to have his kids." Inuyasha muttered making the twins glare at him.

"InuYasha, that was uncalled for!" Kikyou scolded, giving him a sight smack on the head just as Ichiro growled at him.

"You would be surprised." Kimiko stated confusing her uncle and the others; even her father.

"Yes we are and yes we know of our mother." Kimiko said as Ichiro slightly nudged her with a question in his face. Kimiko shook her head and smiled gently to reassure him.

"Did I say something wrong?" Miroku asked worried he had upset the boy.

"No, my brother doesn't speak as much and he did not want me to speak our mother's name." she said simply while Kinana nudged Kagome's hand.

"May I ask where you got a Nekomata?" Sango asked curiously as Kilala looked happily at the other female.

Kimiko looked to her brother who nodded, "another litter was found long before we were born. Everyone was happy that Kilala was not lonely any longer." Kimiko claimed as Kinana growled gently as Kagome stroked her head with a smile." Kinana is actually a kit from a litter of Kilala." Kimiko added stroking the large cat's head as she purred.

Inuyasha tensed quickly, alerting the others , other than the twins, "We're entering Sesshomaru's land" Inuyasha stated as he came closer to Kinana.

"Do not fret, you will be fine." Kimiko said as they continued to the palace.

When they entered the courtyard of the palace, the people sitting on Kilala and Kinana, slid to the ground and the two guardian cats shrunk back to their smaller forms. As Sesshoumaru. To the palace doors, the guards opened the doors; glaring at the humans and the hanyou as they walked passed them. As they headed to the healers' room, the servants in the hallways gave the twins a strange look for a quick moment before bowing to their lord. When the others had gone to the healers, with a servant, Sesshoumaru took his son and daughter up to his study to talk with them while the others were being healed. Once the door was closed and they were seated in chairs around the desk, the lord looked at his future children for a moment.

"Speak of why you have come here." Sesshomaru ordered, "Time jumping is a tricky spell let alone to a certain time period." he commented as Ichiro looked to his sister not knowing how to explain.

"You sent us back. Something has happened to our family and caused a good deal of trouble, so you asked us to come help destroy Naraku." Kimiko exlaimed.

"You said I sent you both; what about your mother? I'm sure she would have gone instead of her children." Sesshomaru questioned curiously about who his mate would be.

Ichiro tensed at the mention of their mother, "She... was attacked and left in a comatose state.

You did not want to leave her side so you sent us, your oldest children to try and fix the future."

Kimiko announced as Sesshomaru 'hmmed' with hidden curiousity of their mother.

"And you will not tell me of your mother?" He asked as Kimiko shook her head.

"You told us to never reveal mother's name. You did not want anything to be changed by any chance in the past." Kimiko claimed as Sesshomaru thought of the statement that would bring her forth. He then noticed a mischievous smirk come on his Kimiko's face. "You did not say, however, that I could not..."demonstrate" who it is. Descretely that is." He returned her smirk, somehow knowing she would do so if the occasion arose.

"May we go and ensure that the others are safe and healed?" Kimiko asked as Sesshomaru nodded and dismissed them, they bowed and were about to leave the room when the door was flung open and a very annoying but familiar small figure came running in.

"Milord, what are the half breed and those low life humans doing in the palace. What are you two doing standing beside lord Sesshoumaru! Get away from milord you filthy, low life demons!" Jaken shrieked, waving his staff at the twins. Before he knew it, Kimiko had lifted him off the ground by his shirt and face to face with her.

"I suggest you watch who you're talking...Jaken or you will be in for a world of pain." Kimiko snarled, then tossed him over her shoulder towards her father. He deftly caughter the imp and glared at his servant.

"Leave the door open Kimiko. I have some trash to throw out." Sesshoumaru replied with a slight growl in his voice.

"Yes father." Kimiko answered and went out the door after her brother, and stepped to the side. A moment later, Jaken came soaring out of the room like a bird.

"We'll have to start keeping a record of how many times Jaken is forced to do that." Ichiro replied with a chuckle.

"Agreed." Kimiko replied and closed the door. Inside the study, the daiyoukai lord sat down at his desk and thought over all that had happenened.

'Their presence reminds me of someone, but who?' Sesshomaru thought confused as to who they reminded him of.

They passed by many servants who bowed to them and left quickly, no doubt the news of future children of Sesshomaru passed through the palace of their lord. Rin raced up to them with a bright smile of her face.

"You are Lord Sesshomaru's daughter and son yes?" Rin asked happily as they nodded. "Am I in your future?" She asked curious while Ichiro smirked as Kimiko nodded.

"Yes, you are our eldest sister" Kimiko said as Rin smiled happily, "You also grow very strong." she added, making Rin giggle with happiness as she runs along to a demon maid who smiled to the girl, greeting her before taking her to a room.

"Kimiko, why was Jaken flying down the hall like that?" Rin called out.

"Father decided to give him flying lessons." answered back. Rin and maid couldn't help but laugh at her comment before continue on down the hall with the little girl.

The two resumed their walk to the healing area where the group was talking to one another. Kagome was first to notice the twins and greeted them happily.

"Hey, you two okay?" She asked noticing the look on Ichiro's face at seeing her injured form.

"Yes we are, are you though?" Kimiko asked worried and kept an eye on her brother who gulped and tried to control himself. She had to make sure he didn't do anything he'd regret.

"Oh yes don't worry we're doing fine." Kagome smiled as they turned to the others, "How about you guys?" Kagome asked them while they all nodded.

"Yes do not worry about us." Miroku smiled as he stroked Sango's butt only to be slapped in the face by the female making them laugh.

"Watch it monk!" Sango growled glaring at the man who chuckled lightly while scratching at his marked cheek.

"I can see that you have not changed." Kimiko claimed confusing the group.

"You mean you know us when you are born?" Kikyo asked curious.

"Yes, as Inuyasha is our uncle we got to grow up knowing you all." Kimiko said as they sat on the beds to continue to talk with the group. Kinana had been chasing Kilala and Shippo in a game of tag to keep them busy while the others healed.

"Hmm I just figured that since you were born from Sesshomaru, that we wouldn't interact with you kids." Inuyasha suggested as he was curious as to why he would know his niece and nephew from his brother.

Kimiko looked down, "Father has changed in the future, it is...odd seeing him like this." she claimed while Ichiro took her hand in his to comfort her. Kinana sensing her sadness leapt onto her lap to give her own comfort, Inuyasha looked down at making her sad.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"No it's alright, I know that you meant no harm by it." she said as Sango spoke up.

"You... remind me of someone, but it's not your father." she said making the twins freeze.

Ichiro tensed and allowed his sister's power to sooth his nerves, "I don't know who it would be as we both resemble our father a great deal. Ichiro more than myself though." Kimiko smiled while Sango narrowed her eyes at their nervous expressions. 'No one can find out. Not even our own mother.' she thought sadly while they continued to talk with the group.

The twins politely excused themselves and headed out to the gardens to relax for a few moments. They passed their father in the hallway, and he sensed the tension around them. He had a good idea why; the others were a little too curious of who their mother was. He sighed and continued on his way towards where the gang were resting.

"The twins have told me that my future self has not permitted them to tell anyone who there mother is. So I suggest you cease your prodding and leave them be. My future self must have a good reason for his command. I will see you at the evening meal." Sesshoumaru stated and left for a section of the gardens he favored the most.

Needless to say, the others were surprised at what Sesshoumaru had just said, but could understand for their own reasons. They had all known that punishment would follow if they had diisobeyed their parents.

AN: I apologize for the lack of title and chapter "mention" at the top of chapter one. I really don't know what happened. They should have showed up as was in the original document. A computer glitch I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

InuYasha

Future Heirs

Chapter Three

After a wonderful meal and great camaraderie, everyone had gone out to the west garden and enjoyed a bit of quiet time; contining with their idle chatter and listening to the early evening sounds. After an hour or so, everyone decided to enjoy one of the five hot springs that were inside the huge castle.

Kagome looked up from what she was doing and sighed; noticeing that the twins were watching them. She so much wanted to know who was the twins' mother, but knew she had to respect Sesshoumaru's wishes. She could see that the twins wanted to tell them, but knew better than to go against their father's wishes.

"Do you want to join us Kimiko?" Kagome asked as the girl looked on, confused at the activity in front of her."The girls and I are going to the hot springs and were wondering if you'd like to join us." she asked. Kimiko thought for a moment and looked to her twin who nodded with a smile.

"Sure." she smiled, getting up as her brother watched them leave before closing his eyes and resting against a tree breathing calmly.

Kimiko wasn't used to doing this with her mother or the others, only her younger sisters and female cousins as well as a few of her toddler brothers and male cousins who joined the girls.

She gently removed her kimono and moved to follow the girls into the water.

"You don't do this often do you?" Sango asked as they all settled in the water.

"No." she shook her head as Shippo, Kilala and Kinana got in the water as well. She stroked and cleaned Kinana's fur as the cat purred in pleasure at the soothing water. Kilala noticed this and went to Sango and poked her nose at the slayer's hand until it slid down her head to her shoulders.

"Kimiko, what does she want?" Sango asked, puzzled at Kilala's actions.

"Hmm? Oh she wants you to do the same thing I'm doing with Kinana." Kimiko replied, smiling gently and demonstrated her actions. Sango smiled and repeated the girl's action. She was rewarded with a happy purr from Kilala.

"You and your brother seem to never be separated from one another." Kikyo noticed as Kimiko looked to her.

"That's right. We've been together since our birth, Father never thought to separate us. We did everything together. We are a team in fighting in our time." Kimiko claimed while she brought her knees closer to her body, forgetting that she was a royal demon, she always did it when she was remembering her past.

"Is that why Sesshomaru sent you both instead of one? Because you work well as a team?" Sango asked as she noticed Kimiko's withdrawn nature away from her brother.

"Yes Father said that together we should get our job done quicker and be able to go home." Kimiko said as Kagome frowned, noticing the trait. It was something she had done as a child when she was frustrated. Kimiko groaned before running her hands through her hair and pulled a band out to show two black dog ears. She didn't want to admit out loud, but the hair band was beginning to irritate her.

"Oh my!" Kagome gasped, shocking the two other women as well as they all stared at the two appendages on the demoness' head.

Kimiko gave off a small smirk,. "Yes I do have dog ears, like my Uncle but mine do not match my hair." she said as Kagome reached over and touched them, making the two women gasp at her boldness.

"Kagome!" Both women cried as Kimiko just leaned her head forward allowing Kagome a better feel.

'This almost feels right for me to do.' Kagome thought as she continued her rub of the dog ears, making Kimiko's eyes to drift shut almost, but remembering where she was her eyes shot open.

"Excuse me but I must retire to my bed for the night, farewell." Kimiko said as she stood up from the water, showing her body with no towel to cover herself. But to their shock Ichiro leapt down from a tree as she grabbed a robe for herself and placed it around her body. Ichiro didn't look at any of them but kept his eyes on his twin's face.

"Let us go brother." she commented softly as he nodded and waited for her to lead the way while Kinana grew in size to walk alongside them.

The three women watched the two inu-demons leave and walk back into the palace. "Those two..." Kagome started as the two others agreed.

"They just seem close is all." Sango commented at how the brother and sister left back to go back to their rooms. "Granted, I've never met twins of the opposite gender but they act like any other pair." Sango commented as Kikyo nodded.

"But did anyone else sense her brother?" Kagome asked, a little creeped out at the fact that she didn't sense the young demon.

"No I did not." Kikyo shook her head as she went to grab a towel so she could return to the palace with the two women.

"Nor did I." Sango added as she got a towel for both her and Kagome who stood up with the cat and fox demon child.

When Sango, Kagome and Kikyo arrived back at the camp site ten minutes later, they noticed that the twins were sitting together, talking. They walked over to them, and sat down on their sleeping mats that were already laid out for them; which was next to the twins. Kagome went over to Kimiko and sat down next to the young girl.

"Kimiko, um...we want to know why none of us could sense Ichiro in that tree, and why was he spying on us?!" Kagome asked, looking at Ichiro, still a little creeped out.

"I had my eyes turned the other way. If I had needed to get all of you for an emergency, I would have come to the hot springs with my back to you., out of respect. I am not Miroku!' Ichiro answered instead, a little offended at Kagome's question.

"Hey, what is that supposed to me!?" Miroku asked, feigning hurt.

"It means that you are still a perverted jerk at times in the future monk. Sango still has to give you...a reminder in the future. When you need it." Kimiko asnswered, growling a bit.

"I'll be sure to remember that. Thanks for telling me Kimiko." Sango replied, giving the monk a meaningful.

"Yeah, thanks Kimiko." Miroku mumbled quietly, but not quietly enough, because Kimiko heard him.

"You're welcome monk." Kimiko replied, smiling as Miroku looked at her in surprise before he noticed her ears, as did InuYasha.

"You have ears like mine. I thought you were Sesshoumaru's kids, beginning to stand up in anger.

"You should be able to figure that out InuYasha. And before anyone asks, Ichiro and are mostly demons." Kimiko replied as she laid down.

"What's that supposed to mean!" InuYasha yelled, standing up all the way.

"InuYasha, sit boy." both Kagome and Kikyou commanded at the same time. Needless to say, the hanyou slammed in to the ground twice.


	4. Chapter 4

InuYasha

Future Heirs

Chapter Nine

Kagome woke up the next morning and stretched out her arms and legs to get the stiffness out. At first, she didn't remember where she was until she realized that they were all in Sesshoumaru's castle, healing from the battle that they all had with Naraku yesterday morning. Yawning, she sat up and looked out the window and noticed that the sun had risen an hour or two ago. She threw back the covers and slid to the floor and stumbled a little. A mild shot of pain reminded her that she was still healing. Carefully changing in to a clean outfit of a pair of black jeans and a light grey t-shirt that had a simple design of sakura blossoms around the neck, she opened the door just as a middle aged demon maid appeared; startling her a little.

"My apologies lady kagome. I did not mean to startle you. I was sent to see if I could help you in any way." the maid replied softly.

"That's alright, I know you didn't mean any harm. I would like to know where Kimiko and Ichiro are though." Kagome replied.

"They are in the dojo training. They shoud be nearly finished as they have been sparring for about two hours already. I will take you to the doorway, closest to the dojo if you would like." the maid offered.

"That would be lovely thank you. They get up that early in the morning?!" Kagome asked, a bit surprised. She had never gotten up at "the crack of dawn" herself. She had tried a few times, but...let's just say it was a little painful.

"If they are anything like their father, then yes. As a young lord and lady of the western lands, they must be well trained in all areas of their royal heritage. Here we are lady Kagome. Just go through that gate and to your right for a yard or two. You should hear them sparring." the kindly maid replied bowing before she left.

Sure enough when Kagome had gone through the gate and turned to turned to the right, she heard the sounds of different weapons clashing together. Peaking through the door, she watched the twins finish off their combined routine of hand to hand combat with use of a weapon of their choice. Putting away their "manual" weapons, they stood in the center of the sparring ring on either side. At a signal that Kagome didn't notice, the twins began to run and jump around each other for a moment. The school wasn't surprised when Kimiko and Ichiro cracked their knuckles and brought forth a poison whip like Sesshoumaru's. But what did surprise her was that they each combined the whips with spiritual powers.

'They both have spiritual powers?! That must mean their mother is a miko or priestess. I can see Kimiko using her powers like that; but Ichiro? Then again priests do have their powers. I'll have to talk to either Kikyou or Miroku.' Kagome thought to herself. She sighed as she continued to watch the twins. She cringed as she noticed the twins ears swivel in her direction. She had sighed a little too loudly.

"I think someone is watching us." Ichiro replied as he stopped and pulled his whip back in to his hand.

"It's probably just someone walking by. I think we have practiced enough for today. We should wash up before we head to the dining hall for breakfast. I'm sure the others are up and ready to start the day." Kimiko stated.

As quickly as she could on her injured leg, Kagome made it over to a bench near a pond full of beautiful koi fish that was under a sakura tree and sat down. Just as she gazed down at the fish, Ichiro and Kimiko came out of the dojo. They had to smirk as they could hear her slightly racing heart beat. They figured that she was the one they had heard, but decided to not to let on. They knew their that their mother had always been very curious about things.

"Good morning Kagome." the twins said together.

"Good morning Kimiko, Ichiro. Did you have a good work out?" Kagome answered.

"It was good; although I believe I did a little better." Ichiro replied, teasing his sister a little.

"It was an even match brother, and you know it." Kimiko answered back in mock gruffness.; giving him a swat on the arm.

"Yes, well anyways, I need to go in. Father wanted to talk to me for a moment before I freshen up. If someone is practicing their archery, don't get in the way. You'll just get in the end anyways." Ichiro taunted before taking off.

"Ichiro!" Kimiko gasped and took off after her brother with an embarrassed growl.

A moment later, she heard a slight crash and sounds of the two grappling a short distance away. Kagome hadn't missed the blush that had started to appeared on Kimiko's face before she had taken off after her brother. Yep, those two may be twins and very close, but they still obviously had their moments of teasing and fighting, like she and Sota had at times.

"Enough you two. Ichiro, come in to my office now." Sesshoumaru's called out as he stepped out of the room he had been in.

"Yes father. Ichiro replied, getting up. "Sorry, Kimiko."

"Hmph." Kimiko groused as she stood up and dusted herself off. The incident in the past hadn't happened on purpose, but she still got in to plenty of trouble. The young girl noticed Kagome approaching and hid her face for a moment as she waited until the school girl approached her.

"Kimiko, do you mind if I come with you to your chambers? I would like to see what it looks like." Kagome asked, wondering why the girl looked a little uneasy at her approach. She decided to dismiss it for now.

"Of course Kagome. I wouldn't mind the company while I get cleaned up. I don't know what the others have planned for the day, but if you want, I can show you around the palace. I don't think it would have changed much from the future." Kimiko answered cheerfully.

"Do you mind if I ask what that little...wrestling match with Ichiro was all about?" Kagome asked after a few moments of silence.

"Let's just say, I had a little accident in the future and it I'm reminded of it at times." Kimiko replied a bit gruffly, causing her ears to droop a little.

They stepped through the garden doorway and started down the hallway to the left. It didn't take long for them to get to the door of Kimiko's room and when the girl opened the door, it wasn't what Kagome had expected. Instead the walls being a pink color, they were warm tones of brown and amber on the walls and the carpet was an interesting shade of green that complimented the walls. A battle fan and a katana with an intricate design on it were on the far wall.

"I won't belong Kagome. There's fruit and drink by the window, if you can't hold off until breakfast." Kimiko replied as she headed for her bathroom for a quick shower.

"Okay Kimiko. Thank you." Kagome answered and went over to the window.

As she had stated, Kimiko came out of the bathroom, partly dressed. She quickly put on a short, light weight kimono that was comfortable, easy to move in and perfect for the warm weather. Just as she finished brushing out her hair, a knock came at her door.

"Come in." Kimiko called out.

"Kimiko, Kagome; if you are ready, father wants us all down in the dining hall as soon as possible. He has some important information to tell us all. It appears as if we have a new enemy.

AN: Okay, people, I'm going to stop this here, as I'm sure you have been waiting for it. I know this is a slow chapter, but consider it a filler; time given for everyone to heal and rest. I'm kinda hitting the preverbal writer's block a bit here. So I need some help with suggestions. I have the name for the new villian, but the fight scene is alluding me at the moment. The villain's name is going to be a cross between Naraku and Vampeal from Sailor Moon. Got any suggestions for that two. I'll chose the best one from mine and yours. Mention your penname please.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha

Future Heirs

A short note

I apologize for updating this story but had the writer's block come down for Sango's Lost Sister and I didn't want to lose the thread. So that's what the delay's all about. I have a bit more to go on it. In the meantime, if you have any ideas for the travelling and fight scene (with the enemy), I would love to hear them. All I have is the beginning; with the morning meeting and start of the journey.

So to make the new chapater happen a lot sooner, I need your help. Thanks.


End file.
